Heimliche Geliebte
by Arielen
Summary: Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, das John auf Atlantis seltsame Träume hat. Aber warum drehen diese sich ausgerechnet um die Frau, die seinem Herzen am näöchsten steht und sind auch noch so deutlich leidenschaftlichen Inhalts? Ist es vielleicht gar kein Traum?


Titel: Heimliche Geliebte  
Serie (inkl. Spoilerwarnung, falls nötig):SGA, Staffel 1  
Genre:Romance  
Charakter/Pairings: John Sheppard und ... (das wird nicht verraten)  
Rating (inkl. Warnungen wie CD, Slash/Ship etc., falls nötig): PG-13

Anmerkung des Autors: Ich glaube, ich habe in der letzten Zeit zu viel in die erotischen Eskapaden einiger Autoren hineingelesen (Dank an Zeson und Antares und sorry, dass ich nicht kommentiert habe), so dass ich auch einmal Lust bekam, ein paar romantische Gefühle zu beschreiben und dafür natürlich meinen Lieblingscharakter zu verwenden.

Dass die Geschichte trotzdem eher jugendfrei ist, ist meinem Eigensinn zu verdanken, doch wieder einen anderen als den üblichen Weg zu gehen. Dementsprechend sind die Beschreibungen auch verspielter und manches offensichtliche ...

Ansonsten gilt, dass die Story nur zum Spaß geschrieben wurde und mir Figuren und Setting natürlich nicht gehören, sondern den Rechteinhabern.

+o+o+o+o+o+

Nach den Abenteuern auf dem zweiten bewohnbaren Planeten des Lantea-Systems, der ihnen nicht nur wichtige Daten über das Schutzsystem der Antiker beschert sondern auch das Leben zweier Wissenschaftler und beinahe das von John Sheppard und Rodney McKay gekostet hatte, hatte Elizabeth Weir erst einmal angeordnet, keine weitere Missionen zu unternehmen, weder mit Puddlejumper noch durch das Stargate.

Zum einen hatte ihr Chefwissenschaftler genug zu tun, die gewonnenen Daten auszuwerten, zum anderen mussten die Verletzungen ihres militärischen Kommandanten erst einmal ausheilen, denn Dr. Beckett hatte deutlich gemacht, dass mit den Prellungen und Rippenverletzungen im Brustkorb nicht zu scherzen war.

So hatte sich John zähneknirschend dazu durchringen müssen, sich mit dem Teil seiner Arbeit zu beschäftigen, der ihm am wenigsten behagte: Dem Schreiben von Berichten und den Besprechungen mit Sergeant Bates, dem es immer noch schwer viel, seine Befehlsgewalt zu respektieren, auch wenn er offensichtlich nach der Verteidigung von Atlantis in der Achtung auch in den Augen dieses Marines an Achtung gewonnen hatte.

Das hieß jedoch nicht, dass die Arbeit für ihn nun wirklich einfacher wurde. Denn das Verfassen und die Auswertung der Berichte seiner Leute blieb, ebenso wie die Ausarbeitung von Maßnahmen und Strategien um Sicherheitsmängel zu lösen. Denn der Überfall der Genii hatte gezeigt, wie lückenhaft so manche Regelung bisher gewesen war. Er wollte nicht noch einmal zulassen, dass sie so weit kamen.

John seufzte, denn zu allem Überfluss schien die Zeit, die er hinter dem Schreibtisch verbrachte, zähflüssiger zu verlaufen, als wenn er unterwegs war und das ganze viel anstrengender wirkte. Auch heute fühlte er sich wieder doppelt so müde und erschlagen wie nach einem Außeneinsatz und sehnte sich nach seinem Bett.

Deshalb schloss er kurzerhand die Datei an der er gearbeitet hatte und fuhr den Laptop herunter. Morgen wenn er frisch und ausgeruht war, würde er vielleicht besser damit zurecht kommen, seine Idee auszuformulieren und sie Elizabeth Weir schmackhaft zu machen.

Ein unmerkliches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er an die dunkelhaarige Expeditionsleiterin dachte.

Es war seltsam, aber etwas rührte sich in seinem Herzen, das eine lange nicht mehr gefühlte Sehnsucht in ihm weckte, aber zugleich auch Angst machte. Schon einmal hatte er geglaubt, die perfekte Frau gefunden zu haben ... und die daraus resultierende Enttäuschung hatte ihn dazu gebracht, nichts wirklich Ernstes mehr mit einer anderen anzufangen und ein für alle Mal die Finger von engeren Beziehungen zu lassen.

_Doch Elizabeth ..._

Er ermahnte sich, daran zu denken, dass das Reglement der Air Force eine solche Beziehung verbot, und auch wenn sie seit ein paar Monaten von der Erde abgeschnitten waren, es noch lange nicht an der Zeit war, die dies zu vergessen, denn sie legten bereits zu viele Regeln nach ihrem Gutdünken aus, was man ihnen sicher ankreiden würde, wenn sie irgendwann wieder in Kontakt mit dem SGC kamen...

Aber dennoch fühlte er sich ihr über ihr Arbeitsverhältnis hinaus verbunden, denn mit keinem anderen Menschen konnte er sich so problemlos verständigen wie mit ihr. Sie brauchten sich nur anzusehen, um zu wissen, was der andere im nächsten Moment sagen wollte, sie übermittelten das, für das McKay eine minutenlange Rede brauchte, in einem Blick. Und das war sehr selten.

John seufzte.

Es war dennoch müßig, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn sie waren erwachsene und vernünftige Menschen, die ihre Verantwortung kannten. Von ihnen beiden hing das Leben von über siebzig Menschen ab. Zu viele waren bereits ums Leben gekommen. Und da war es nicht an der Zeit, sich Träumen und Sehnsüchten hinzugeben, die ohnehin nicht sein durften.

Deshalb stand er nun endlich auf und beschloss noch eine Runde durch die Stadt zu joggen, um diese Gedanken aus dem Kopf zu bekommen, denn es war illusorisch auf eine Erfüllung zu hoffen.

+o+o+o+o+o+

John Sheppard war ein interessanter Mann, weit mehr als die, denen sie in ihrem Leben schon begegnet war. Auch wenn er sich ruhig im Hintergrund hielt, so wussten doch immer wieder wohl gezielte Äußerungen und Bemerkungen zu überraschen und verblüffen, denn sein Wissen und Können, seine Intelligenz waren größer, als er gegenüber den anderen zugab. Und das war nicht der einzige Wesenszug, den er gegenüber den anderen geheim hielt.

Dieser Mann hatte mehr Facetten, als die meisten sahen und diese wollten nicht in eine Form gepresst werden.

Deshalb beschloss sie, in dieser Nacht, einmal hinter die Maske zu blicken und ihn in seinem Quartier aufzusuchen – in den Stunden, wenn die Hallen und Gänge von Atlantis wie leergefegt waren, weil die meisten Soldaten und Wissenschaftler in ihren Betten lagen und sich von den Strapazen des Tages erholten.

Leise und unbemerkt öffnete sie die Tür zu seinem Raum und trat auf das schmale Bett zu. Eine ganze Weile verharrte sie reglos und betrachtete ihn gedankenvoll

Dabei las sie in seinen entspannten Zügen wie in einem offenen Buch. Und ja, die alte Weisheit hatte sie nicht getäuscht, denn es war, als könnte sie direkt in sein Innerstes schauen. Der tiefe Schlaf in den er gesunken war, löste jede Maske auf, die John Sheppard am Tage zu tragen pflegte.

Davon kannte sie vor allem jene: Die des entschlossenen Kommandanten, der ungewollt in diese Rolle geraten war und doch genau das tat, was nötig war, ohne zu zögern und zu straucheln. Die des leichtlebigen Piloten, der gerne mit den Frauen des Teams flirtete und das Leben leicht zu nehmen schien, der starke Anführer, der niemals gewillt war, klein bei zu geben.

Doch nun waren diese Wesenszüge – die durchaus ein Teil von ihm sein mochten - in den Hintergrund getreten.

Offen und verletzlich lag er vor ihr, gehüllt in einen Streifen silbrigen Mondlichts und verriet ihr seine Geheimnisse. Für einen Moment verkrampfte er sich, den Mund zu einem stummen Schrei geöffnet, als erfülle ihn Entsetzen und Verzweiflung über eine unausweichliche Entscheidung.

Schuld zeichnete tiefe Linien in sein Gesicht, als könne und wolle er sich etwas nicht verzeihen. Sie wusste, was es war – der Tod seines Kommandanten durch seine eigene Hand. Das bewies ihm, dass er trotz allem noch nicht verroht war.

Dann wieder entspannte er sich, entblößte seine Kehle, als hebe er den Kopf und öffnete den Mund, als erblicke er Wunder, die seine Weltanschauung auf den Kopf zu stellen drohten. Dann war er nicht mehr länger der auf leidenschaftliche Abenteuer erpichte Liebhaber, sondern der Mann, in dem eine unerfüllte Sehnsucht schwelte.

Und schließlich entspannte er sich wieder, warf die Last vieler Jahre und Erfahrungen von sich und war für einen kurzen Augenblick wieder der junge Mann voller Ideale, der er einmal gewesen sein musste. Der Träumer, dessen Geist für alles offen war.

Auf diesen Augenblick hatte sie so lange gewartet, denn das verriet ihr, dass er nun endlich für sie und das, was sie mit ihm teilen wollte, bereit war.

Vorsichtig schlüpfte sie unter seine Decke und genoss die Wärme des Körpers neben sich. Dann begann sie seinen Nacken mit zärtlichen Küssen zu liebkosen und sog seinen herben männlichen Duft ein.

Dann wurde sie mutiger. Mit den Fingerspitzen strich sie sachte über seine Haut, brachte ihn mit ihren Berührungen dazu, sich auf den Rücken zu drehen. Sein Atem ging schneller, seine Augen bewegten sich, aber er hob die Lider nicht.

Ob er noch schlief oder bereits wach war, kümmerte sie in diesem Moment nicht, denn er überließ sich ganz ihr, und ihren Berührungen mit Lippen und Händen. Stattdessen bog er sich ihr entgegen und öffnete seinen Mund, damit sie seinen Atem trinken konnte was sie auch ausgiebig tat.

Sie wusste sehr genau, was sie wollte und glitt über ihn bedeckte seinen Körper mit dem ihren. Ihre Hände gingen unermüdlich auf Wanderschaft, brachten ihn zum Schaudern und Stöhnen. Sie wanderten über die Schultern und massierten eine Verspannung heraus, linderten durch sanfte Berührungen den Schmerz in seinem Brustkorb und umkreisten schließlich das Zentrum seiner Leidenschaft.

Aber noch war es nicht so weit, um sich der Lust hinzugeben. Für einen Moment hielt sie inne und betrachtete den Mann der sich immer noch weigerte, die Augen zu öffnen. Und vielleicht war es auch gut so, denn alles andere bot er ihr dar.

Nach weiteren quälenden Sekunden, in denen auch sie sich zurück hielt, war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, und sie ließ sich ganz und gar in den Strudel der Leidenschaft fallen, der vollkommene Erfüllung in der Verschmelzung versprach.

Gemeinsam tauchten sie in ein warmes Meer aus Licht und Farben ein, in dem sie sich geborgen und frei zugleich fühlten. Sie folgten dem uralten Gleichklang der Wellen, die Atlantis in einem sanften Rhythmus wiegten, lauschten dem Singen ihres eigenen erhitzten Blutes, der wie der Gesang der uralten Kreaturen in den Tiefen der See klang.

In diesem Augenblick gaben sie einander so hin, wie es nur wahre Geliebte tun konnten. Sie

ließ ihn die Schmerzen, Angst und Schuldgefühle vergessen, die sich noch immer in ihn bohrten wie die Zangen des Iratus-Käfers, schenkte bedingungsloses Vertrauen und ermutigende Liebe.

Dafür gab er ihr seine Stärke und seine nie versiegende Kraft der Hoffnung. Sie fühlte sich so sicher in seinen Armen wie sie es schon lange nicht mehr empfunden hatte und genoss es beschützt zu werden ohne dass er sie zugleich beherrschen wollte.

Ihre Verschmelzung war damit vollkommen, denn was ihr fehlte gab er ihr und sie schenkte ihm umgekehrt ihre Stärken. Sie wurden _eins_ – wenn auch nur für wenige Augenblicke, die ihn ihrem Geist jedoch eine ganze Ewigkeit währte.

Und dann sanken sie beide zufrieden und glücklich in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf, denn wachsam zu sein brauchten sie nicht mehr, schlugen ihre Herzen doch nun in völligem Einklang.

+o+o+o+o+o+

Als John am nächsten Morgen erwachte, tastete seine Hand nach hinten, doch der Körper, den er dort gespürt zu haben glaubte, war nicht mehr da. Irritiert drehte er sich um und betrachtete das Laken genauer, aber da war nichts ... nicht mehr ... oder nie gewesen.

Für einen Moment war er sich dessen nicht einmal sicher, denn er glaubte einen fremden Duft wahrzunehmen, der so gar nicht in seinen Raum passte - als wehe ein Wind durch das Zimmer, der vorher einen Blütenhain gestreift haben musste ... oder war es nicht doch vielleicht das Parfüm gewesen, das Elizabeth zu besonderen Anlässen auflegte?

„Nein!" keuchte er. Mit der Weigerung das glauben zu wollen schwand auch der vermeintliche Duft und machte dem üblichen Mischung aus Meereswasser, Seetang und Metall Platz.

Was ihm noch ein wenig länger blieb war die Erinnerung an weiche Küsse und leidenschaftliche Umarmungen, an die Zärtlichkeit einer Geliebten, die mehr als nur eine Zufallsbekanntschaft war.

Eine Partnerin, die wie die zweite Hälfte seines Ichs erschien, die Seelengefährtin, die es gar nicht geben konnte und dennoch wieder diese unstillbare Sehnsucht in ihm auslöste, die er gerne verdrängte.

Und das würde er auch jetzt wieder tun.

Deshalb setzte er sich abrupt auf und rieb sich schleunigst den Schlaf aus den Augen, um diese Gefühle, die so gar nicht zu ihm passten aus seinem Kopf und Geist zu vertreiben, schalt sich einen Narren und Träumer.

Denn nichts anderes als eine Illusion seines überreizten Geistes konnte es gewesen sein – eine pure Illusion, die seine Seele geschaffen hatte, um ihm ein wenig Linderung von dem zu schenken, was seit der Ankunft auf Atlantis in ihm wühlte – die Entscheidungen, die er hatte treffen müssen, und die verbotenen Gedanken, die ihn hin und wieder bewegten, wenn er an die Expeditionsleiterin dachte. Elizabeth würde sie sicherlich nicht billigen und sich noch weniger dazu herab lassen, sich heimlich ...

John schüttelte das, was gerade in seinen Sinn gekommen war, ab, und sprang aus dem Bett, ehe er diese verrückten Ideen noch weiter spann. Schnell griff er nach seinem Handtuch und beschloss eine möglichst kalte Dusche zu nehmen, denn die würde dafür sorgen, dass er auch den letzten der dieser mehr als verrückten Gedanken aus seinem Kopf bekam.

+o+o+o+o+o+

Als er den Raum verlassen hatte, trat eine schlanke Gestalt aus den Schatten einer dunklen Ecke des Raumes und seufzte vernehmlich. Dann aber huschte ein Lächeln über ihre zarten ebenmäßigen Züge.

Vielleicht war es gut, dass er es ihr so schwer machte, denn auch das war eine Facette seines Wesens, die sie kennen lernen wollte. So würde sie eben weiter seine heimliche Geliebte sein, eine Illusion, die wie ein Nebelstreif im Licht des Mondes kam und wieder ging und dabei seine Sehnsüchte erfüllte - bis er vielleicht eines Tages sein Schicksal und seine Bestimmung von alleine verstand und dann bereit war, die Augen zu öffnen. Denn gehen lassen konnte und wollte sie ihn nicht mehr.

Nach all den Äonen hatte Atlantis endlich ihren Gefährten gefunden...

- E n d e -


End file.
